I'm Sorry
by Inainae-chan
Summary: Special to Hwang Energy's birthday. Happy birthday to you. Mind to RnR, guys? :D


Hay para _readers, author_ abal ini kembali lagi. Maaf ya sempat _hiatus,_ soalnya saya baru saja mengalami ujian yang menyeramkan, *pundung*. Baiklah, fict kali ini spesial buat ulang tahun teman dekat pertama saya di , siapa lagi kalau bukan **Hwang Energy. **_Happy born day Energy-chan, wish you all the best and have a long life _:D. Maaf ya Energy-chan, saya terlambat membuat fict ini. Seharusnya fict ini udah harus di _publish_ tanggal 10 oktober bersamaan dengan ulang tahunnya kamu dan Naruto. Tapi, apalah daya saya. Ujian terus menerror dan _modem_ kehabisan pulsa pula. Gomennasai nee Energy-chan :(. Saya akan berusaha membuat fict ini. Saya sampai nangis lho waktu ngebuatnya, aduh _author _apalah saya ini-_-v. Buat para _readers, _RnR fict-fictnya Energy-chan ya. Fictnya dia bagus-bagus banget sekaligus bikin kita senyum-senyum gaje. Dan jangan lupa untuk RnR fict saya juga, heheheh. *dor*

..

_Happy reading ^^_

::I'm Sorry..::

_By _: Inainae-chan

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto © paman Masashi Kishimoto

_Pairing _: _Special to Hwang Energy_, GaaMatsu _ONLY_ :D

_Rate _: T

_Warning : OOC, typo always_, _my first fict songs_ *_sorry_ kalau hancur*, nangis gaje, _and many more._

_Song title : My Heart Will Go On_

_.._

_*Matsuri's POV*_

_**Everynight in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on..  
><strong>_**(Tiap malam dalam mimpiku, ku terlihat mu, ku dapat merasakannya. Begitulah ku kenali cara kau meneruskan..)**

Ku buka kedua mata ku. Ku lihat kamar ku yang berantakan, begitu juga dengan diriku yang tak beraturan. Mata ku sembab, rambut coklat ku seperti telah disambar petir yang ganas, dan wajah ku pucat bagaikan manusia yang tak beradakan segumpal darah. Apakah ini akibat mimpi buruk ku semalam ?

_**Far across the distance, And spaces between us. You have come to show you go on..  
><strong>_**(Jauh di seberang jarak yang memisahkan, dan ruang di antara kita. Kau datang menunjukkan cara kau meneruskan..)**

Oh tidak! Apa yang telah ku perbuat ! Sebentar lagi Gaara -suami ku- akan pulang! Dia pasti keletihan karna telah bertempur untuk membela desa kami! Aku harus membersihkan rumah ku terutama kamar ku –kamar kami-. Dan, sudah kewajiban ku melayaninya serta memasak makanan untuknya. Aku juga harus terlihat sempurna di matanya, aku tak ingin melihat dia kecewa walaupun sekecil apa saja yang telah ku perbuat.

_**Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on..  
><strong>_**(Jauh, dekat, di mana saja kau berada, aku percaya hati itu kan terus menyala..)**

Aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku telah ketiduran di meja makan. Lilin-lilin yang ku pasang juga telah meleleh dan menjadi kerak. Mengapa dia belum pulang juga? Dia sudah berjanji dengan ku akan pulang hari ini. Tidak mungkin dia lupa, dia kan lelaki yang berpegang teguh pada janjinya. Oh tidak ! Apakah mimpi buruk yang ku alami semalam bukan sekedar mimpi? Apakah itu kenyataan? Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa harus hal itu terjadi pada ku dan Gaara? Kenapa? Aku tak percaya dengan hal ini! Gaara seorang insan yang mulia! Dia baik dan sering menolong orang lain! Dia juga tidak sombong! Tapi mengapa harus dia yang jadi korban pertempuran itu? Mengapa yang lain bisa selamat sedangkan dia tidak? Kenapa! Oh tuhan, tunjukkan keadilan mu...

_**Once more,**_** you open the door, And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on..  
>(Sekali lagi kau memberi ku ruang dan kau di sini, di dalam hatiku dan hatiku akan terus menyala dan menyala..)<strong>

Aku tidak bisa berdiri teguh di dunia ini tanpa Gaara! Aku tak bisa bernafas tanpa dia! Hati dan fikiran ku akan selalu memikirkannya! Dia selalu ada di samping ku saat aku jatuh! Dia yang menyemangati ku saat ku lemah dan tak berdaya! Dialah yang membuat hati ku gembira tiada tara! Kini, seorang yang paling ku sayang telah pergi ke yang maha kuasa! Apa artinya hidup ku tanpa dia. Gaara, bawalah aku kemana kau pergi! Aku sangat menyayangi mu, Gaara! Aku tidak sanggup untuk berseorangan diri! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!

_*End Matsuri's POV*_

_.._

_**#Flashback**_

_*Gaara's POV*_

_**Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're one**_**..  
>(Cinta bisa menyentuh kita sekali, dan takkan berakhir selagi ada hayat. Dan tak mungkin berpisah hingga kita menjadi satu..)<strong>

Hari ini, aku serta pasukan dari desa akan bertarung demi memberantas penjajah yang ingin mengambil alih desa kami. Istri ku menangis tiada henti, air matanya mengalir deras. Dia takut kehilangan diriku serta rumah tangga kami yang telah kami bina selama 3 tahun.

"Gaara, jangan pergi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu, Gaara.." Kata istri ku, Matsuri.

"Tapi aku harus pergi, aku berjanji akan pulang dengan selamat. Percayalah padaku, Matsuri." Kata ku sembari memeluknya.

"Janji? Baiklah. Aku akan mengizinkan mu untuk pergi. Aku akan disini untuk menunggu mu, Gaara. Segala doaku hanya untuk keselamatan mu." Katanya, yang membuat mata ku berkaca-kaca.

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku, dan aku mendekati bibir mungilnya. Ku berikan ciuman hangat ku kepadanya. Mungkin itu akan membuat dia tenang serta tidak terlalu sedih akan kepergianku. Tapi, hati ku merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Apakah kepergian ku ini untuk selamanya? Tidak ! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Aku telah berjanji kepadanya untuk pulang dengan selamat.

_**Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on..  
><strong>_**(Bercinta pabila aku telah menyintai mu,di suatu masa ku berpegang padanya. Dalam hidupku kita kan sentiasa meneruskan..)**

Akhirnya, masa pertempuran ini telah dimulai. Bagi ku, aku harus berhadapan dengan lawan bukannya bersembunyi di belakang kawan. Nyawa masyarakat desa lebih penting berbanding dengan nyawa ku. Aku tau, ini resiko yang berbahaya untuk ku. Tapi, inilah tujuan serta cita-cita ku untuk membela desa, tempat dimana aku dilahirkan. Aku akan melakukan ini demi desa serta istri ku tersayang. Semoga kami berhasil, BERJUANG!

_**Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door. And you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on  
><strong>_**(Jauh, dekat, di mana saja kau berada, aku percaya hati itu kan terus menyala. Sekali lagi kau memberi ku ruang, dan kau di sini, di dalam hatiku. Dan hati ku terus menyala dan menyala)**

Aku dan pasukan ku terus berjuang. Kami berjuang dengan nyawa serta senjata yang tak sebanyak musuh kami. Meskipun begitu, kami tetap semangat berkobaran api. Kami tak peduli akan darah, keringat serta korban yang berjatuhan. Namun, apakah ini? Ada sesuatu benda terkutuk yang masuk ke dalam tepat ke arah jantung ku? Benda itu kecil tapi menyakitkan. Dan benda itu terus-menerus menyerang tubuh ku. Tidak salah lagi, itu ialah peluru dari _pistol _milik mereka! Sungguh, ini menyakitkan! Hentikan! Aku tidak tahan! Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mengapa tubuh ku longlai dan jatuh terbaring ke atas tanah! Mengapa nafas ku sesak? Mengapa dunia ini menjadi gelap gulita? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihat? Mengapa? Apakah ini rasanya mati?

"Oh, tidak! Gaara! Bangun...!"

Tunggu dulu, suara siapa itu? Walaupun dunia ini gelap tapi aku masih mendengar suara itu. Mengapa anggota tubuh ku sukar sekali untuk digerakkan? Aku ingin sekali menjawab sahutan itu. Apa yang terjadi pada ku sekarang? Oh Matsuri, maafkan aku yang tak menepati janjiku...

_**There is some love, that will not go away..  
><strong>_**(Namun terdapat cinta, yang tak mungkin meninggalkan kita..)**

"Gaara!"

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on..  
><strong>_**(Selagi kau di sini, ku tak merasa gentar, dan aku tahu hati ku akan terus menyala..)**

"Gaara...!"

Suara siapa lagi itu? Seperti suara Matsuri. Mengapa dia ada disini? Seharusnya kan dia di rumah menunggu ku? Apakah perperangan ini telah berakhir? Apakah desa kami menang? Oh tuhan, ingin sekali aku melihatnya! Tapi mengapa mata ku sukar untuk dibuka? Mengapa tangan ku seperti ada duri yang menusuknya? Aku harus membuka mata ku!

"Gaara, _please don't leave me alone_..."

"Ma-matsuri..." Kata ku. Ya, aku berhasil membuka mata dan bibir ku.

"Gaara! Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar. Gaara, aku yakin kau akan selamat!" Ujar Istri ku dengan tangisan bahagia.

"Ma-matsuri... Apakah de-desa ki-kita me-menang?" Tanyaku tersendat-sendat.

"Iya, Gaara. Ini semua berkat kerja keras mu dan pasukan desa kita. Aku bersyukur sekali." Katanya yang membuat ku tersenyum lega. Aku merasa tenang sekarang, tapi aku seperti punya hutang. Dan nafas ku terengah-engah walaupun saat ini aku tidak sedang berlari. Apakah sekarang nyawa ku telah dipanggil? Tunggu dulu! Aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Matsuri!

"Ma-matsuri..." Sahut ku.

"Iya, Gaara." Balasnya.

"A-aku me-merasa a-akan me-meninggalkan mu da-dalam wa-waktu ya-yang la-lama, da-dan mu-mungkin se-selama-lamanya. Te-teruskan hi-hidup mu ta-tanpa a-aku. A-aku ya-yakin ka-kau bi-bisa hi-hidup ta-tanpa di-diriku. Aku me-mengizinkan ka-kau me-mencari pe-penggati ku. Ka-kau ad-adalah wa-wanita terhebat d-dan yang pa-paling k-ku say-sayangi se-setelah ibuku. A-aku ya-yakin ki-kita a-akan ber-bertemu ke-kembali di-surga na-nati. Be-berat ha-hati ku un-untuk me-meninggalkan mu karna a-aku terlalu me-mencintaimu. Tapi,ini sudah takdir kita. Maafkan aku yang tak menepati janji ku_, I'M SORRY_, Matsuri..." Ucap ku panjang lebar yang membuat dia menangis hebat. Nafas terakhir pun telah ku hembuskan.

"TIDAK! Gaara tolong buka mata mu, Gaara! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu! Bawa aku bersama mu! Dokter, tolong suami saya!" Jerit istri ku histeris.

Air mata ku menetes melihat kepedihan yang dialami oleh istri ku. Namun, ini sudah takdir dan aku tidak bisa lari daripadanya. Aku merasa telah ditarik oleh seseorang. Sekarang,aku dan jasad ku telah terpisah. Aku terbang ke langit dan tersenyum melihat mereka yang kini telah terbebas dari penjajah. Selamat tinggal desa kelahiran ku dan selamat tinggal istri tersayang ku, Matsuri..

_*****__End Gaara's POV*_

_**#End Flashback**_

_*Matsuri's POV*_

_**We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on...  
><strong>_**(Kita akan terus begini selamanya,kau akan sentiasa di hatiku dan hatiku akan dapat meneruskan..)**

Gaara, ini sudah keputusan terbaik ku. Kau tidak membawa ku ikut dengan mu. Maka, aku yang akan menyusul mu disana. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup di dunia ini tanpa dirimu. Aku akan melompat dari gedung tinggi ini. Kini, aku telah berada diatasnya. Aku sungguh takut melihat kebawah apalagi dengan niat ku yang ingin melompat dari sini. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanian ku untuk keputusan yang telah ku perbuat yaitu bersama mu selamanya. Tunggu aku Gaara...!

_*End Matsuri's POV*_

"_**Ooh, go on.."**_

_**..**_

_**Quotes :**_

"_**Love all perch in each of the human often,love always make people become confused. Love can be felt a lot of people,love also make fool. Love usually perch in human being fell in love. Love do not know circles and love could come when and where.."**_

_**-Owari-**_

Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. Aduh abal banget ya ga jelas pula, maaf para _readers_ dan Energy-chan,*pundung*. Fict berpair _special_ NaruHina akan saya buat di ulang tahunnya Hinata nanti. Rencananya mau buat di ultahnya Naruto sih, tapi waktu gak mencukupi :').Dan ini pengalaman pertama saya buat fict romantis ini, padahal saya biasanya bikin fict bergenre _humor_. Tapi gak apa-apa deh saya juga senang dan banyak meneteskan air mata buat fict ini, hehehe. Sekali lagi, happy born day Hwang Energy. Semoga kamu suka dengan fict hancur saya .:'D_**  
><strong>_

_Mind to review, guys_? :D


End file.
